


Suchen Sexcapades

by superstaryeol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-08-23 00:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16608050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superstaryeol/pseuds/superstaryeol
Summary: Just lil smut stories uwu // porn without plot because it's what I'm good at // suchen mostly // may include threesomes idk //





	1. Chapter 1

This book is literally just little things of porn without plot, there's no story line to follow, you can pick whatever you want to read outta here. Some of these from my twitter @/astrosuchen so no I didn't steal them!!!! Hope you like it!!!


	2. Dirty Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junmyeon was teasing Jongdae all night and so Dae had to punish his dirty boy.
> 
>  
> 
> Orgasm denial, nipple play, a bit of ass eating, and fluff at the end.

Jongdae gripped the steering wheel as he drove himself and his boyfriend, Junmyeon, back to their shared apartment. Junmyeon nervously rung his fingers together as he watched Jongdae make the turn into the parking garage.

"Dae..?" Junmyeon called out quietly, he saw as Jongdae's jaw clenched. "Baby, it was all just fun and games. I swear-”

“Shut up.” Jongdae snapped, gripping the wheel tighter. “You don’t talk until I say you can.” He growled out in a low tone. 

Junmyeon sat back against his seat and nibbled his fingernails. He should’ve known he’d get in trouble. It’s his own fault, he teased Dae at dinner. He continuously rubbed his leg on Jongdae’s after multiple looks that told him to stop. He should’ve listened and now because he didn’t, he’s going to get punished. 

Jongdae pulled into the apartment complexes parking lot, parked the car and sat back in his seat. 

“I want you inside and ready before I get up stairs. No games.” Junmyeon nodded and exited the car making his way into the building and to the stairs as the elevator was out of order. He took a few deep breaths, when Dae was like this it sent shivers down his spine and a chill through his entire body. It was sexy and left Junmyeon wanting more. 

Junmyeon tripped through the door and quickly kicked his shoes off. He pulled his shirt over his head and stumbled through the apartment, kicking his pants off has he made it to their bedroom. He briskly sat on his and Jongdae’s bed, back against the headboard as he twiddled with his thumbs. Silence filled the air as he waited for a sound.

The door opened and slammed shut, making Junmyeon jump and sit up straighter in anticipation. It felt like years before Jongdae finally stepped into their shared bedroom. Junmyeon got up on his hands and knees and went to the edge of the bed, fingers hanging over the edge. Jongdae stepped over and grabbed Junmyeons face with one hand.

“Are ready for your punishment, baby boy.” Junmyeon nodded. “You’re my dirty boy Junmyeon, I shall treat you as such.” Junmyeon whined. 

Jongdae pushed on Junmyeons shoulder, telling him to lay back. Junmyeon followed the command and laid on his back, arms loosely at his side. Jongdae leaned forward and hovered over just where Junmyeon wanted- needed him. Junmyeon let out another whine as Jongdae pressed his hot tongue against his happy trail. 

“D-Dae, please.” Junmyeon whined out. “Please Dae touch me.”

“Is that what you want.” Jongdae hovered above him. “Where do you want me to touch you?”

“H-here.” Junmyeon bucked up his pelvis and rubbed his cock against Jongdaes. Jongdae sighed lightly but kept his composure.

“Ah ah baby. That’s what we aren’t gonna do.” He placed his hands lightly on Junmyeons hips, pushing him flat against the bed. Jongdae clicked his tongue before dropping his head low and fanning his breath over Junmyeons nipple. Junmyeon let out another whine and squirmed. “This a sensitive spot for you baby?” junmyeon pouted and nodded, Jongdae smirked.

In the next moment Jongdae had his mouth sucking at Junmyeons right nipple and began fondling his left, rubbing the bud between his thumb and forefinger. Junmyeon a moaning wreck beneath him. It was almost too much for Myeon. Jongdae removed his mouth and blew cold air onto Junmyeon’s wet flesh, causing Myeon to shudder at the sensation. Jongdae then moved his mouth to the left nipple, running his tongue all over the already sensitive nipple, his fingers playing with the other. Jongdae had Junmyeon wrapped around his finger now and boy did he know it. 

“Hands and knees. Now. Face the head board.” And Junmyeon did as he was told, Jongdae up on his knees behind him. Junmyeon thought he was finally getting what he needed- what he wanted. Boy was he wrong. 

Before he could ask Jongdae what was taking so long, he felt his hot, wet tongue enter his hole. No warning, nothing. His knees went weak, almost losing balance as his body shook from the sensation racking his body. 

Jongdae’s tongue swirled and swirled around Junmyeon’s hole. It pushed in and out of the ring of flesh, coating the inside and the outside of it. Junmyeon shudder and dropped from his hands to his elbows, pushing his ass further into Jongdae’s face. Without even a single indication, Jongdae pushed a finger inside of Junmyeon causing him to let out a high pitched moan, making Jongdaes already hard sick twitch. 

“P-please Jongdae..” Junmyeon’s head lolled foreword, pleasure racking his body as Jongdae continued to eat his ass out. 

“Please what baby,” Jongdae said against Junmyeons got flesh, sending vibrations through him. A loud moan echoing off the walls. 

“F-fuck m-..” Junmyeons voice trailed off with another moan as Jongdae added another finger and his tongue back into his tight, wet hole. “Fuck me Jongdae.” Junmyeon manages to hold himself together enough to get that sentence out before quivering as Jongdae pulled away, the cold out air hitting his wet flesh. 

Junmyeon could hear Jongdae stroking his own length and it made his untouched dick twitch. He was going to turn and whine to Jongdae until he felt Jongdae tip at his entrance. 

“Ready baby?” Junmyeon growled and nodded, waiting for the moment he’s been waiting for all night. 

And then it happened at once, Jongdae pushes his length in receiving a loud scream-like moan from Junmyeon. He paused as the base of his cock met Junmyeons ass, giving him a moment to adjust. 

Junmyeon didn’t need a lot of time though and he began to slowly rock his own hips until Jongdae grabbed his hips, stopping him. 

“Nuh uh baby, you’re being punished.” And he slowly pulled out, the tip barely still in. Just as Junmyeon was about to whine, Jongdae slammed back in. Junmyeon jerked forward and let out a gasp as Jongdae did it over and over again. He slammed in and out of Junmyeons tight hole as Junmyeon continue to moan and squirm. Junmyeon needed to be touched so he took initiative and grabbed his own cock and tried to stroke himself but his hand was slapped away.

“You don’t get to do that. You’re not allowed to cum until I tell you.” Junmyeon whined and rocked his hips, his climax drawing nearer the more he tried to hold it at bay. 

Jongdae kept up a pace and changed his angle constantly, keeping Junmyeon on edge. Junmyeons knuckles turning white from the grip he had on the sheets. The sound of skin slapping and moans filling the room entirely. 

“Can I- can I please..” Junmyeons thighs were shaking and he could barely hold himself up on his elbows anymore, his dick throbbing at the need to release.

“No. I’ll tell you when you can.” Jongdae grilled into Junmyeons ear and gave a rough thrust. His thrust started to get sloppy and Junmyeon knew Jongdae was close and he was hoping his release would be allowed soon. He just needed to hold on a little longer. Just a little bit. 

“I want you to cum when I say now alright, baby?” Junmyeon nodded and he felt jongdaes hand grab his and guide it towards his cock. “Stroke yourself baby. I give you permission to touch yourself.” Junmyeon didn’t hesitate and began to rub himself in time with jongdaes thrust. This made his climax feel even closer, he didn’t know if he could hold on much longer. 

“Now.” Junmyeon let out a loud, low moan as he released on the bed sheets under him and he felt Jongdae continue to thrust as he released in him, Junmyeon loving the feeling. Jongdae sighed, pulled out and laid against Junmyeon, pressing his chest against Myeons back. “I love you, Myeonie.” 

“I love you too, Daedae.” 

“Let’s get cleaned up, then we can sleep baby.” Junmyeon nodded and cuddles farther into his pillow, letting sleep take over him. Jongdae shook his head with a chuckle. 

He stood and made his way to thebathroom, grabbing a towel and then heading to the closet to grab some pants for his love. He quietly and quickly pulled the sheets from beneath Junmyeon after wiping his legs and bottom off and then slipped on his pajama pants. He pulled the cover up over his lover and then cleaned himself up before getting into bed and grabbing a hold of the other, pulling him close. He kissed his head and whispered.

“I’ll cherish you forever and ever Myeon. One day you’ll even get a ring.” And with that Jongdae fell asleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes, hope you liked it!


End file.
